Not even a memory
by colt21
Summary: Emily Thomas hunted alongside the Winchesters. Until Sam left her behind after Dean died. Now she gets thrown back in after 2 years, and finally getting over loosing them both. Set from Season 5 from Chapter Two. Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emily simply smiled. For the first time in 3 months, she had a big smile on her face, even her blue eyes smiled. She lay in bed wishing this moment would never end, that the reality of her world would have been the nightmare; but when has a hunter ever been that lucky.

The room was dark, and the body next to her was breathing peacefully, it sounded as soothing as a lullaby to her. The smile remained on her face as she got out of bed, picking up the closest thing to the bed that gave her some decency as she walked to the bathroom. Considering the mess of clothes all over the room, Emily had done well to find one of his t-shirts. Slipping it on, it was naturally too big for her 5''6'' frame, but still clung gently to her body; the scent of the owner filling her nose.

The light was bright from the bathroom, and the figure still on the bed stirred, before relaxing again into a rhythm of sleep. Emily quickly looked to the bed, and watched as the half naked man continued to sleep, a slight glean of sweat visible on his torso; which was no surprise considering what had happened a few hours earlier.

There was no fooling anyone that Emily and this man shared something intimate and passionate, her wavy brown hair looked tangled where he had been pulling it in the moment. These past 3 months had been a mess for both of them, and they both needed each other, depended on each other to get through all that had happened. Emily had witnessed someone as close to her as a brother get killed, and knew where he was now, which kept the pain raw and real.

The relationship with the man in her bed was complicated, and never in a million years did she think that they would have slept with each other. Or for Emily, make love. Of course things were different, and he had changed since losing his family, but Emily never expected things to be the same. Though, she would be happy as long as they continued from this moment, not knowing how they could ever go back to how it was before. Maybe the word love was too early for this one time encounter, or for the situation as whole, but Emily knew that the only thing she had in her life was lying in that bed; sleeping.

In trying to calm her hair down, Emily could hear a mobile phone ring from the bedroom, rushing to open the door and answer it, the low voice of the man in the bed stopped her; nerves suddenly taking over. She breathed heavily, knowing that they would see each other eventually; but Emily waited until he put the phone down.

'It's 4:30 in the morning, what could yo...' The voice paused to listen to whoever it was on the phone.

'Ruby, where are you?'

Not even Emily could have been prepared for what happened next, but she opened the door of the bathroom, dreaming to see the tall, muscular hunter smile from the bed. But what she got was the back of him, leaving the room with his duffle bag and a folded piece of paper on her pillow.

_GOODBYE. S.W_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emily sat at the small table in a crappy little motel room, looking through missing person reports, when the brightest of lights filled every corner of where she was staying.

A bald, smarmy looking man placed two fingers on her forehead, and Emily felt as though she was back on the only rollercoaster which made her feel sick as a kid. The man said nothing to her, just smiled, like he knew something she didn't. Next thing she knew, the room was dark and smelt damp; cobwebs covered what looked like boxes.

'Ah, Emily, bet you are wondering what is going on, and no you aren't dead, and this isn't hell...not yet anyway'

Her blue eyes were wide in her head, scanning the room for a way out; she mentally kicked herself for not having any weapons on her. Though how often does a bright white light and bald man take you from your motel room? Emily made a mental note to be prepared even more than what she was.

Slowly, she began to speak, 'who are you, where am I? What the hell is going on?! I will kill you myself if you even lay a hand on me.' Her eyes were wide with anger and fear, but she heard other voices and was about to shout.

'Oh no, can't go and give away the big reveal Emily, and stop your moaning, you are merely a part of something big and special. Paradise on Earth. Sounds good doesn't it. But for now, you need to keep your pretty little mouth shut.' This man was nothing that Emily had faced before; he had the power to shut her up without lifting a finger.

He smiled again, making Emily feel sick, and all of a sudden two other men in suits grabbed an arm either side of her; making her want to fight against whatever it was even more.

The bald man turned his back to her, and waited for the voices to become people in the room. Emily's eyes went to the floor, and she saw two bodies lay there, which made even less sense to what was going on.

_Great, well done Emily, what have you done this time? _She thought to herself, still being gripped tight by two suited men. The voices from outside were louder and closer, and Emily tried desperately to free her body and her voice from whatever these people were.

The door opened, and two men filled the space.

'I see you told the demons where the sword is'; the bald man seemed to know these two men.

Emily continued to struggle against her captors until she heard one of them speak.

'Oh, thank god. The angels are here.'

_DEAN?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_DEAN?!_

_No way, Emily, you must be dreaming, you watched Dean die, and Sam leave you. You are going crazy. You have finally los..._

But then she saw him. It was Dean Winchester alright, down to leather jacket and charming wit. He was stood in front of her, defiant and certainly not dead. Talking about a sword and Emily was pretty sure she heard the word condom.

_Classic Dean_

Then she heard the other voice, not the bald man or Dean, but rather Sam and a rather nasty crunching sound. Emily could not hear anything else over the blood pumping through her body, all of her wanted to wake up from this awful dream.

'So, you still won't say yes will you Dean, even though I am willing to save that surrogate father of yours. Okay, well then how about you watch me skin this pretty little thing', the bald man, who Emily was sure was called Zachariah at one point, motioned to the suited lackeys who still had a vice like grip on her arms.

Her eyes began to sting with hot tears of every emotion you could imagine as she stared at the two Winchester boys ahead of her. They were real, and in punching distance. She saw Dean's eyes widen at the realisation of whom Zachariah had placed in front of them, and then saw the guilt on the younger Winchester's face; which was impressive as he was also struggling for breath.

'Dean, you mean to tell me that you never told Emily here that you were back from the dead? For someone who you regard as a sister, you sure did forget about her quick. And don't get me started on you Sam. So which bit do you want first? Leg or breast?' Zachariah had an evil look in his eyes as he soaked in the scene before him. It was priceless, a true hallmark moment and he wanted to relish every bit of it; that was until another bright light entered the room.

Another man appeared, this time in a trench coat, and the fight started. The two suits threw Emily to one side as their attention turned on this single man. She slowly stood to her feet and brushed her brown hair out of her face, her arm sore from her landing and head hurting from all what happened. Even Zachariah disappeared.

'Emily?' Dean was the first to speak, his voice wavering as he said her name, slowly stepping over the bodies on the floor toward the young woman.

She turned eyes wide and arms firmly by her side. Her gaze darted from Dean to Sam, and stayed on Sam; the only emotion she recognised was anger.

'Hey, Em, let's get out of here and talk...please?' Dean pleaded with Emily, the closes thing he had to a sister. He turned to his brother, who did not even look up, let alone say anything.

The man in the trench coat was the first to speak, nothing he said really registered with Emily, until he placed his hand on her and a searing pain coursed through her body.

'Hey Cas, can you zap Emily back to our motel, and Sam and I to see Bobby please? We really need to talk.' Dean thought it was best for all of them to cool off a bit first. It's not every day that you find out you are a vessel for an Archangel and that your surrogate sister is alive. Or should that be, that she finds out you're alive.

Before Emily could even stop 'Cas', she was in a motel room, alone. And with so many questions her head was about to explode.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The water was warm against Emily's skin, all the smell and ache from whatever the hell had happened fell away from her body, but her mind was racing. She ran her hands through her hair, and stopped the water, reaching for a towel.

'Great, no spare clothes, obviously, turns out angels and Winchesters don't think that far ahead', Emily scoffed, as she started to get dressed, playing out what happened earlier through her head; her mind going blank when the front door closed and the familiar voices of the Winchesters filled the room.

'Emily, we need to talk.' Dean's voice was soft, and apologetic, his green eyes wanting the bathroom door to open and everything to be how it was before, well before hell.

The bathroom door did open, and Emily was stood there, in just some jeans and a blue top, nothing fancy for a reunion; but she looked just as Dean remembered her. Sam blushed a little, because the last time he saw Emily, she was naked, and in his arms. The memory of that night flashed briefly on his face, but he buried as soon as it arose, this wasn't the time for romantic stories.

Her blue eyes pierced a hole in both the Winchester boys, neither Sam nor Dean knowing what to say to even attempt to sort out this mess.

A tear fell down Emily's face, 'You..are alive...of course, you are a Winchester.' Her voice faltered, and there was nothing more than what Sam and Dean wanted to do to than hug her tight. She scoffed, running a hand through her hair. 'For how long?'

Dean stepped forward, hoping to clear the tention.

'HOW LONG?' It wasn't often that Emily shouted, and both the boys jumped, shifting and trying to think of what to say next.

'2...years, it's been two years Emily, and I had no idea that you never knew. Sam said...'

'Oh yes, what did Sam say, what did you say then Sammy? C'mon, did you tell Dean how you left me for the demon bitch Ruby? That I tried to look for you for a year, but you disappeared off the face of the planet; leaving me alone. With no one. 'Venom poured through the words that Emily said, willing for Sam to make the first excuse. Her heart ached, the betrayal fresh and the pain worse than anything Emily has experienced.

He finally looked at her, feeling the pain and guilt the abandoning someone for two years brings, 'Em, I'm sor..'

'You dare say you're sorry and I swear I will kick your ass to next Thursday. And I've had two years of hunting without you; I know things.' Emily balled her hands into a fist, fighting against herself to punch Sam.

Dean decided that this was no longer his rodeo, but could see the pain on Emily's face, and wanted to explain. 'He, erm, he never told me that, but I want you to know what happened. That an angel rode me out of hell, and now Lucifer is walking the Earth and I am the only one who can stop him.'

Emily shook her head, 'Did you even want to look for me when you got back, or was I not important enough for the Winchesters anymore? Was I going to hold you back like I did when we were kids? Or did you just not think. Dean, I thought I lost you forever, that my big brother was dead and being tortured in hell with no way out and there was nothing I could do. The first thing that I would have done if that was me was picked up the phone and called.' She tried not to raise her voice, and to keep it strong, but it faltered the more she spoke. Her hands twitched, wanting to touch Dean, and confirm it was him, to hug him. But it wasn't adding up, Sam looked way to guilty.

'So, Sam, it's your turn. The moment when Dean asked why I was no longer with you, what did you say?'

Sam ran a hand through his hair, 'I said that we just went our separate ways, and that was that. That I hadn't seen you for 9 months.' It was Sam's turn for his voice to waver. Dean frowned and turned to his younger yet taller brother, finally realising that there was more to the story of why Emily wasn't there when he came back.

'Sammy, Emily, now you need to fill me in what happened?' Deans green eyes were glaring at the two people in front of him, never before seeing Emily so mad.

But it all happened in a flash, and Dean could do nothing but watch Emily throw punch after punch at Sam. It was the surprise of the attack that knocked Sam flying, but it wasn't too hard to stop her from causing more pain; though one fist landed square on his jaw and another just on his eye; drawing blood. Dean grabbed Emily from behind as she kicked wildly out to inflict more damage to Sam.

'You picked Ruby over me, after what happened between us, you left me. You used me and then left me. You knew how I felt about you, got what you wanted, then ditched me when some demon bitch wants you. But it's not like you left to get some milk. You left me. Some piss poor note on a pillow doesn't cut it Sam.' Emily no longer had any composure; tears of anger ran down her face, her hair messy and voice hoarse from shouting. Dean turned her into him, and held her, not wanting this to be the first hug; but making do. He also frowned as his brother got up, wiped his eye, wishing he could punch him as well, but thought it wouldn't be fair on the tall man.

'Ruby is dead now, she was stringing me along, made me do things thinking I was saving the world, but it turns out I was played. I went after Lilith, I killed her, and I brought Lucifer here. This is all my fault Emily, and I wish I could take it back, I wish I never left you. Never left us.' Sam quietly added that bit on; silently hoping the wish would come true once he blinked. It didn't. Emily still stood in front of him, shaking with anger, the bloodlust had subdued in her eyes, but the pain and the hurt was rawer than ever before.

'You wish, you wish?! You know what I wish Sam. I wish we never slept together. I wish I never loved you.' The room fell silent. Dean let go of his hold over Emily, and looked at them both like he didn't recognise them. They had slept together, Emily had loved his brother. And his brother turned his back on that for a cheap lay with a demon and to be hooked on demon blood. Now it was Dean's turn to throw a fist at Sammy, and after everything they had been through in the last 24 hours, Sam was lucky it was just one punch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lanky man stood deflated as he looked in the bathroom mirror, all of him ached, especially his face. No one ever gets used to Dean Winchester punching you, not even his younger brother; but Sam couldn't recall when he last saw Emily get mad-despite not seeing her for two years. Maybe she was right, maybe she has changed over the years; after what had Sam done.

The water felt good against his face, it was about time something felt good full stop. Then again, after everything that has happened, after everything the Sam has caused; he has nothing to feel good about again. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he listened to the two voices exchange words at different volumes in the room.

'Em, I can't imagine what you are going through...Sam and I...well there is no excuse for what we have done.' Dean was hoping that his words were enough. There was no way they could apologise, but they needed to regain something. Bobby was lying in a hospital bed, and both Michael and Lucifer were looking for the precious Winchester's asses. Another day in the office really, but not for Emily; Dean was worried that Emily was back for more than an untimely reunion.

'Dean, I'm tired, I ache, and I still can't believe I'm talking to you.' Emily couldn't help but smile, and nurse her hand which she used to punch Sam in the face. Even she was surprised that she went mental and started punching the younger Winchester in his delicate but infuriating face. Her eyes followed as the older Winchester got up, grabbed an icepack from his duffel bag and wrapped it in a towel; gently sitting next to Emily and placing it on her wrist.

'Here you go', Dean's green eyes smiled, he was making an effort at least, but his gaze quickly fell on the door which shielded his younger ass-hat of a brother. 'Maybe you need to hold off the punching for a while. Just an idea.' He placed an arm on Emily's shoulder, and held her close, placing his lips on the top of her forehead and leaving a kiss. Still protecting her, just this time it was from his brother.

Emily could only lean into her older surrogate brother, and breathe in all of him again; he was back from the dead. No question about that. 'What even happened? I'm researching a simple salt and burn, then my ass gets hauled to a locker room and there in front of me were the two most important people in my life.'

'Well, those dicks were angels, and no, angels aren't good; apart from the guy in the trench coat, Castiel. He placed markings on our ribs so that the angels can't find us. They want me to say yes to being Michael's vessel to kill Lucifer and save the world' Dean breathed heavily, just remembering how much simpler things were when he hunted with Emily made him more emotionally tired as the day-as his life went on. He got up to stretch and went to the fridge to get a beer for them both, the hissing sound of the beers opening filled the room as Emily was soaking it all in.

Taking the beer from Dean, Emily took a long swig and held the bottle in her hands. 'Wow, Dean. That's crazy. I thought life was hard when we had to chase after Wendigo's and not get caught by the FBI. But, what I don't get is why I'm here. What difference does it make to you or _him _that I am with you guys again? Why is any of this happening?'

Sam decided that it was time to enter the room, bracing himself for the glares and potential further beating. The door opening seemed to silence the room, and as he thought; those blue eyes were on him like a hawk. He already missed when those eyes had no emotion in them, let alone the hatred. Clearing his throat, Sam turned to Dean. 'Maybe we should go to the hospital, talk to Bobby and find out what to do? And Emily, maybe we can talk, alone, about what happened.' He didn't really want to say anything to her, or even bring it up because it meant bringing up Ruby and the guilt of drinking the demon blood; let alone springing Lucifer from the cage. But he knew that he had to.

Dean stood up, 'I'm going to get some food, I'll bring back a hot chocolate for you Em,' his words causing a smile to stretch on the face of the young girl, remembering her favourite drink. The quick grabbing of the keys and closing of the door made the moment more awkward than what Sam had anticipated. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it.

'Remember what happened the last time we were in a room together.' Emily's eyes remained focused on the floor, 'you left me and never looked back.'

Sam's stomach knotted up, surely there wasn't this much guilt in the world, his brown eyes were tired as was his whole body. 'Yes, I remember. Though I know that you don't want me to say sorry, but I can try to explain. The Sam that left you wasn't me. I was lost without Dean, and Ruby offered me something which I thought was greater than...'Sam hesitated, 'greater than staying with you and looking in books to find something.'

Emily had to stand, and remind herself that her hand was in pain, or else she would be doing something stupid. 'And was she...was she greater?' The tears in her eyes magnified their blue colour. She knew better than to act as though it didn't hurt, the Winchester's knew her better than anyone.

'I thought so at the time. But the moment I realised it wasn't, that she wasn't, Dean and I killed her.'

'Oh, there is some good news then. And here I was thinking there was no silver lining on the clouds anymore.' Emily threw the ice pack in the sink. She turned, and finally looked at Sam, properly looked at him. He was defeated, and his body was tired, more tired than even their longest hunt had made them. 2 years ago, Emily would have ran to his side and held him until he slept. She has loved him since he began hunting with Dean and her again. She knew that nothing would happen because of Jess and then losing Jess, but Emily was okay with that. There was no rush or need of fulfilment, something which Dean maybe should learn, yet, she could not even pretend to feel that way again. Of course relationships are always different when you hunt, but the feelings and need never change.

'The thing is Sam...' Emily was interrupted by Dean's return and the triumphant smile on his face as he remembered her hot chocolate. She smiled back, breathing in the drink and relishing in the first sip.

'C'mon, get your crap together, we need to go and see Bobby and start working out what to do.' Dean had already started eating a doughnut. Sam blinked hard as he stood up to get his bag, mind racing with what Emily was possibly going to tell him.

'Hey Dean, can I just wait here and sleep for an hour. I have no clothes either, so I'm not up for travelling.' Emily's voice was suddenly tired, holding the weight of the last few hours on her shoulder.

'Sure, and I think we still have a top of yours in the trunk, when we get back we can grab some clothes.' Dean was happy to let her rest, and it was probably a good idea to take Sam away as well while she did. He left the motel again and came back holding a maroon top. 'Here you go, and gets your ass moving Sammy.' He threw her the top, and they left, Sam turned hoping to catch Emily's eye and gauge where he stood; but her back was to him as she lay down to sleep on a bed.

He whispered gently, 'I'm not that Sam anymore.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Flashback to just before Sam left Emily. Not graphic, language tame as throughout the story. **

'_Sam, I'm not getting anywhere with the one, it's another dead end.' Emily huffed, stood up and threw the book into an ever growing pile of books which were not helping. Her eyes held the mourning and the loss, but she spoke with determination and strength. Emily pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail and went to grab another book, but placed a warming hand on Sam's shoulder as he sat hunched over more books and his laptop. She had looked at Sam differently to Dean, always had done, maybe it was the lack of confidence; or his ability to understand what was going on. No one could say that he wasn't easy on the eyes either, but he needed her, Dean was dead and there was no way they could start a relationship now. Emily was patient, realising that Sam may never feel the same about her as she does for him; but as long as they were together nothing else mattered. _

_Sam felt the gentle hand on his shoulder, and fought against the urge to turn into it, now wasn't the time to let Emily know that he loved her. It was through dying that Sam realised how much he cared for her. When he woke up after Dean had made this stupid deal, he saw Emily in a different way; her blue eyes made his stomach flutter. Her grief and pain washed away, and the feel of her in his arms made Sam confused, scared; but he didn't want her to ever leave him. He looked up to her, even after a year and a bit, and that feeling had never gone away. They held their gaze, holding back how they feel romantically, and simply wishing the other one to be okay. And for Dean to be back with them. _

'_It's okay Em, I'm not finding anything either. Think I'm going to grab a shower, maybe start on another one.' Sam stood up, stretching his lanky body, and reached for his phone on the table. Maybe the books weren't helping, but Ruby was. Emily and Dean never liked her, but maybe they could see that she wasn't all that bad when they brought Dean back and stopped Lilith. She was training him to use his skills to save the world, but Emily couldn't find out just yet; though it pained Sam to not tell her and to sneak off while she slept or went to talk to contacts. _

_The bathroom door closed and the sound of the shower filled their room. It was weird adjusting to two of them, they still had twin beds, and sometimes ordered too much food; but Emily didn't mind that. She and Dean shared a refined palate for grease and heart disease, just thinking about it made her smile. Another book, another beer, another attempt to finding a way to get Dean out of hell. _

_After 10 minutes of reading a different book, Emily hadn't realised the shower had stopped, it wasn't until she stood up to the useless book pile that she saw Sam standing in just a towel around his waist. She didn't know where to look, in all their time together, there was never an issue with seeing each other naked; though it was fine with the boys. A blush crept on to her cheeks as Emily tried to remember this sight, coughing she made her way over to get another book. _

'_Sorry, I forgot to take in any clean clothes in with me.' He studied her face, something was different about the way she looked at him. _

'_Ok..um..okay, I was just grabbing another book anyway.' Emily smiled sheepishly, thinking of how this scenario usually plays out in her dreams. Turning back to where she was sitting, Emily bumped into Sam, not realising that he had moved closer to her. 'Am I in the wwway, I cannnn move over if you wa...'_

_Sam leant down and placed his lips on hers, gently at first, and then the hunger crept in. He never forced anything, a voice in his head asking where the hell he grew balls from in the space of 20 minutes. Emily did nothing to push him away either, but everything to pull him closer because she needed him; not just physically, but in every sense of the word. They fumbled to push all the books off the table, Sam pulling her hair out of the ponytail. He pulled back, breathing hard and cupped Emily's face. _

'_Em, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.' He didn't know what to do, because she kissed him back, does that even mean anything? Dean was so much better at this kind of thing than he was. _

_Emily looked disappointed, searching for Sam's eyes, 'Sammy,' she breathed out heavily, trying to think of what to say, 'I want this, I want you.' Oh crap. Sam backed away and his small brown eyes were as wide as they could be. Emily mentally kicked herself for saying anything; in any other situation, this would have been romantic, and the start of a beautiful relationship. But in a rubbish motel room, with books on death and hell all around them, the romance was gone. Or maybe never there. Maybe Sam just wanted to feel something, and she was the closest one. And now she has told him she needs him, and all he wanted was sex. Oh Emily, you jack..._

_Sam kissed her again, with more passion, and held her close. No words would really explain how he felt about her, so maybe he could show her. As she perched on the table, the undressing began. He carried her over to her bed, his had clothes all over it and more books; and he placed her down. His eyes took in all of her, and he loved every bit of it. It was better than he could imagine. _

_Emily noticed that he stopped, once she was naked, and the panic set in again. Hunting with two boys didn't leave MUCH for a sex life-relationships were out of the question. Not knowing where to look or what to do, she had already decided they probably wouldn't be like they were before anyway. But in a moment of pure spontaneity, Emily sat up and pulled Sam's towel away. Then they waited, the moment seemed like forever, until Sam made the first move. _

_It was incredible. They moved as one, and remained as one for the whole time. Kisses and whispers were shared among them both, and every inch was explored, They lay sleeping, and breathing together, Sam's arms were loosely rested around Emily's waist as they slept naked, the open window causing goosebumps to colour their skin. Sam could feel the bed move when Emily got up, and he shifted over, he woke up but didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to remember what had happened. Then his phone rang. _

'_It's 4:30 in the morning, what could yo...'_

'_Sam, it's me, You need to come NOW. If you want to save Dean, it can no longer be a part time thing. Lilith is still alive, Dean is still in hell, and you are still nowhere near sorting out either of those problems why you are stuck in books. Leave now, don't look back. We aren't dicking around here. Dean or no one.'_

'_Ruby, where are you?'_

'_By the abandoned houses just as you come into town.'_

_Sam shut his phone, hell bent on not spending more time doing nothing while Dean rotted in hell. He grabbed his clothes, and scribbled a note. Emily would understand, she didn't have any feelings for him anyway; just needed the release, as good as it was. It pained Sam to leave, but he was getting stronger, and it wouldn't take long before he knew what he was doing. _

_It wasn't like Emily loved him. _

_Not the way Sam loved Emily. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

^^^^^^ Indicates a break in the chapter

'Woah, where the hell am I?' Emily's eyes were widened as she swayed to a standstill in a bright white room. Looking around, she heard beeping and saw Sam and Dean stood with their arms folded, next to an older gentleman in a hospital bed.

Dean stepped forward and put an arm out to steady Emily, 'Hey, you're okay, just in the hospital, we had Cas here go and fetch you; saves us driving back to then go out again.'

Emily frowned, then stretched, 'You could have called me to warn me that Cas the stalker angel was going to come by; for all I know he was watching me sleep; something which I didn't get enough of.' She was not a good person to be around when something interrupted her sleep. Sam shifted; he couldn't help but think what kind of mood Emily would have been in when she saw that he had left her.

'Well, anyway, we need to go, Bobby here got a call from another hunter called Rufus saying demons are everywhere in River Pass, Colorado.' Dean went over to Bobby, placing his hand on the older man shoulder.

Emily stepped forward, 'So we are hunting now? Like old time, like nothing had happened,' she couldn't believe how quick they were to forgive and forget.

Dean glared at her, something which didn't happen often. 'Not like "old times" Em, but because we have a job to do. If you want to go, then you know where the door is.'

She shook her head. This was a sudden outburst from the older Winchester, but it was his gaze to Bobby that spoke more about his thoughts and feelings. People were getting hurt regardless of what crap they had going on. Emily looked at Dean, and let a small smile tell him she was with them.

'Emily, it's been a while, glad to see you are okay or alive at least.' Bobby had a small smile on his face; it had been a long time since he saw the young female hunter. The relationship they shared wasn't as deep as the one he had with the Winchester boys, it may have been because Emily had the Winchester boys as her protectors and didn't need to get to know anyone else. Or the fact that she knew how to research better than the best of them, scarily so for a 25 year old. Or that Bobby couldn't get close to her, because of what happened between her mum Rachael and him around 26 years ago. But regardless of all that, Bobby was still happy for the boys to have her around, and he was secretly always happy to know she was around. Despite the fact the Emily was not around for two years, Bobby still kept an ear on the ground making sure she was okay. If he knew what Sam had done when he walked out on her, Bobby would have done all he could to keep Emily in touch with what was going on. The boys were idjits, yet she was stood in the hospital room, looking so much more like her mother every day. Still, if he could walk, he would tear Sam a new one.

Emily shifted awkwardly under his gaze, she didn't know much about the man, a part from that her Dad never liked him, or spoke well about him. But the Winchester boys would just say how alike Bobby and her were, with their ability to research and mock them. She wasn't an idiot; Emily could see the way her mum looked at Bobby when she was younger, and the way her dad would look at them both. But she did play ignorant and let Sam and Dean have their family.

Emily forgot all about the impala, she was getting too used to angel transportation and it slipped her mind that people drove cars. Trying to sleep in the impala was never fun, no matter how many years passed, but it wasn't long before the hum of the engine and Dean Winchester singing to whatever rock music he had playing filled the car. She couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face, regardless of what happened between Sam and herself, hunting was always better with the Winchesters.

Dean looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled when he saw that Emily was asleep. He turned to Sam, and remembered what he told the younger Winchester when they left the hospital the first time round. It was true, each time he looked at Sam; he was reminded of how his brother picked a demon over him and started the apocalypse. Trust was an issue for Dean at the moment, but having Emily back as well was another kick in the teeth for Sam. Dean turned the stereo down, and nudged Sam on the leg.

'Hey,' Dean made sure his voice was a whisper, 'you best keep your head in this with her around. Whatever happened between you two needs to stay between you two and not compromise this.'

Sam rubbed his eyes, scoffing at Dean's words, 'whatever man.'

'No Sam, it's not "whatever man", it's "stow your crap", because we have no idea why Emily is a part of this, and with us again. So, whatever she said to you back in the motel room; or didn't say stays there. I know what you're like Sammy, always trying to make good. But this is something that you are going to have to wait on.' Dean's green eyes blazed at his brother, yet behind them held fear. As much as they loved Emily being around again, they had no idea why Zachariah brought her back in the first place.

Emily could feel someone tapping on her legs. She rubbed her eyes and heard Sam say that they had arrived. Making a noise while she stretched, Emily was glad to be out of the car, but not in River Pass. All three of them walked passed overturned cars, blood and carnage. Prams were broken, toys and glass all over the floor. Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing, demons were dicks, but she had never known them to do this. But their father was walking on Earth, so maybe they had some balls all of a sudden.

'Dean, have you ever seen anything like this?' Emily's eyes held back tears at the thought of all the senseless murder that had occurred in the town. She wandered toward another abandoned car, and saw a baby seat covered in blood. Then everything went black.

Her head was pounding, and as she slowly opened her eyes, her wrists felt heavy. 'Ugh...what the hell?' Emily looked around to see herself tied to a chair. She tried to fight against the rope, but it just burned against her skin. A heavy door opened, and an older man walked in with a grin on his face. A small gasp escaped her lips as she stared into his pure black eyes.

'Well aren't you a pretty thing, how do you know Sam and Dean? Do they know you are a demon?' He walked over to a table to pick up a bottle of water, and then threw it over Emily.

Emily spit out some of the water, eyes wide with disbelief, 'What did you say? I'm not a demon, what have you been smoking?' She stopped talking when Jo walked in the room too. 'Jo, Jo, it's me, it's Emily!'

'Shut up bitch.'

The last thing Emily felt was a hard fist against her face and the comfort of black wash over her again. She stirred awake when she heard a voice shouting to Jo and some guy called Rufus. Her right arm was in pain, and Emily forced her eyes open to see she has been cut, probably with a silver knife. The door opened, and Jo walked in with a bag of salt and a gun.

'I don't know what kind of demon has no effect to water, silver, an exorcism or salt. But I will find out, and get my mum back. Got Sam Winchester next door with one of you inside him too. Funny, he seemed awfully concerned that we had you here...for a demon.' Jo placed her gun and the salt down, her eyes showed the confusion of the situation

'SAMMY' Emily shouted loudly, only to be smacked by Jo. 'Oh, I will enjoy punching you when I get out of here. Have you thought that we aren't demons?! That guy you were with earlier had awfully black eyes before. Maybe you are being played. Stupid bitch. Gosh Jo, listen to us. We aren't possessed.' Her blues eyes burned, willing for Jo to realise that Sam and her weren't demons. There was a commotion next door, and Jo grabbed her gun and left the room.

Emily remained tied to the chair, and couldn't believe what was happening. Then she caught the eye of a man in a suit with glasses. 'Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not what they think I am.'

The man scoffed, 'Yeah sweetheart, I know. You hunters really are fun to play with. So, Emily, how are you enjoying the game?'

'This is _you?! _What are you? How are you doing this? Where is Sam and Dean?!'

'Well, darling Sam is next door, and Dean is teaching a bunch of scared people how to fire rock salt; or at least he is at the moment.' The man smiled and pulled a chair in from of Emily.

'They aren't even hunting demons are they? There never were demons here. You sonuvabitch, I will kill you.' Emily spat, 'kids were killed, for what...you to get your kicks?!'

The man got up off the chair, and ran his hand across Emily's face, 'fighting talk from a girl tied to a chair with concussion. I really should be thanking Sam for this.' The man got up to leave, 'but Emily, you are something else. Seriously. This has been great.' He stared at the young woman's blank face. 'Wait, you have no idea why you are back with the boys?'

'What do you mean? I'm not back for anything other than to kick your ass.' Emily felt anger burn in her veins and the pain throb all over her body. Her brown hair had started to stick to her sweat covered head.

'Oh, this is beautiful. I can't wait for Him to find you. Whenever has anyone connected to the Winchesters simply been an innocent bystander. Ask Sam about all those people he drunk with Ruby.'

Pure rage flashed across Emily's face, she tried to fight against the ropes. She stopped when the man moved closer to her again, this time he moved to her ear; Emily could smell him and it made her stomach turn.

'You have no idea how important you are to our plans. It just helps us more that you are in love with one of them. They will never hurt you, or let you go. And that only makes it sweeter.' The man's words burned themselves into Emily's heart and she blinked away hot tears of fear and confusion. He smiled at her as he got up to leave and flicked his wrists and sent her flying into a wall; the chair breaking behind her.

Emily lay in a heap amongst wood, unconscious; and her breathing was slow.


End file.
